In the current state of technology, pull-out slides for cabinet drawers are known, which are installed in the drawer's side walls. Also well known in regard to pull-out slides are mechanisms with various functions, such as a side adjusting function, a fail-safe function (which prevent the drawer from falling out unintentionally), a lift-up function, an end-stop function, a self-closing or a damping/absorbing function.
The disadvantage of this current state of technology is that these devices and/or functions with complicated mechanics are integrated and/or attached and can often be installed, adjusted and/or exchanged only with difficulty. In addition, each function must be manufactured and installed separately and requires many manufacturing steps.
It is, therefore, the task of the present invention to create a pull-out slide for drawers, which makes the integration and/or attachment of additional devices and/or functions simpler and easier, and which reduces the manufacturing costs and improves the subsequent use of the cabinet drawer.